To make it possible for disabled people to actuate a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle, a wheelchair or an electric car, individually configured operating devices are to be provided. Depending on the nature of the user's disability, different operating devices are to be provided, especially if the operating device is to be multifunctional. Various multifunctional operating elements are known from the art, for example from EP 1 772 345 B1.